frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Aerdrie Faenya
, , ChaosDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, ElfDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, , StormDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights | favored weapon = “Thunderbolt” (quarterstaff) | worshipers = Bards, druids, elves, rangers, sorcerers, travelers, winged beings | cleric alignments = CG, CN, NG }} Character and Reputation Aerdrie Faenya (air-dree fain-yuh) is the elven expression of freedom and impulse, and she dislikes staying in any one place for too long. She delights in the sound of wind instruments and in creating unpredictable atmospheric conditions, including fairly severe or violent thunderstorms on occasion, but her primary joy is simply feeling the air rush past her with the ground far below. The Wing Mother is a somewhat distant deity who rarely involves herself in elven culture, and she is far more chaotic than the rest of the Seldarine. Of all the elven races, Aerdrie takes a keen interest only in the avariel, and few of them remain in Faerun. She is also known as an aspect of Angharradh, the Triune Goddess. Clergy and Temples The church of Aerdrie Faenya is small, with little commuinication or organization between its scattered temples. Aerdrie's clergy is primarily concerned with exploration and maintaining good relations with sentient avian races (e.g., giant eagles and aarakocra). With the decline of the avariel (wing elves), few elven clerics of the Wing Mother can fly without magical aid. As a result, many Winged Siblings work to create new spells and items by which magical flight is possible, and a not a few of their more adventuresome brethren seek lost relics of yore that permit the same. Similarly, members of Aerdrie's clergy raise winged steeds employed by the aerial cavalries of elven realms and tend cotes of fanciful birds from far-off lands to dwell in formal elven gardens and to supply the molted plumage employed in elven fashions. As servants of the Bringer of Rain and Storms, Aerdrie's clerics work closely with the small groups of elves involved in agriculture and horticulture to ensure favorable weather for their crops. Winged Brothers and Sisters are also charged with destroying evil flying creatures. Clerics and druids of Aerdrie Faenya pray for their spells are dawn, when the first hint of a breeze often drifts across the land. The Dance of Swirling Winds, held semiannually on the vernal and autumnal equinoxes, celebrates the changing seasons and honors the Winged Mother. The winds always blow strongly on such days, wherever Aerdrie's followers gather. Celebrants offer beautiful feathers and join in an aerial ballet danced to the music of wind instruments played by some of the participants. Those who lack wings or magical means of flight sometimes levitate as a gift of the deity herself. Many clerics and druids multiclass as sorcerers or rangers. History and Relations with other deities Like most of the Seldarine, Aerdrie serves Corellon, works closely with her fellow elven deities, and opposes the activities of the drow pantheon (with the exception of Eilistraee). She also works against the Deities of Fury (Auril, Malar, Talos, and Umberlee). Aerdrie is allied to like-minded deities of wind, flight, rain, and fertility, including Akadi, Cyrrollalee, Isis, Lurue, Shaundakul, and Sheela Peryroyl. Dogma The ever-changing reaches of the sky are the great gift of the Winged Mother. Take flight into her windswept embrace, and gambol amid the clouds. Honor those who dwell with the Aerdrie and cherish the birds dancing on her tresses. Change is beautiful and chaos births new life. Ascend, soar, glide, dive, and ascend again and relish in the freedom that the Winged Mother bequeaths. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities of Nature Category:Elf Deities